President of the Federation
The President of the Federation, often abbreviated as Federal President, is the elected head of state and head of government of the Federation. The incumbent President of the Federation is Zachary Hudson. Executive powers The President of the Federation is the head of the executive branch of the federal government and is constitutionally obligated to take care that federal laws are faithfully executed. Aside from administrative and juridical powers, one of the most important powers is the President's role as the Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy of the Federation when called into the actual service of the Federation.Hudson Attacks President’s History - 30 MAR 3301 Senior advisors in the Federal Navy advise the President on military matters.Hudson Takes Tour of Brightlight Facilities in Hors - 07 APR 3301 Eligibility Any adult Federal Citizen can participate as a candidate in a presidential election.Galactic Superpowers - Story - Elite DangerousThe Federation Sourcebook, EDRPG A person who meets these requirements is disqualified if he or she has already been elected Federal President once. Candidates do not need to be backed by a political party or minor faction, but it helps. Usually corporations and special interest groups push and fund their chosen candidates. A Congressman can and often does become Federal President immediately after completing a term as a Congressman. Tenure and succession The Federal President is elected for a single term of eight years by the citizens of the Federation; Federal Presidents are barred from serving multiple consecutive terms.Galactic Superpowers - Story - Elite Dangerous After an election, the president-elect is sworn into office as the Federal President during the Federation Presidential Inauguration.Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation Four years into that term, a Vote of No Confidence is automatically held in Federal Congress. If the incumbent Federal President wins the vote, then he or she may continue the rest of their term. If the incumbent loses the vote, he or she is immediately removed from office. The current Shadow President, the leader of the opposing political party, is then given the opportunity to form an administration, which is also put to a vote in Congress. If the Shadow President's administration is approved, he or she is inaugurated as the next Federal President, but if it is rejected, then a full presidential election is triggered.GalNet: A Vote of Congressional ConfidenceGovernments and politics in Elite Dangerous by Michael BrookesTourist Beacon 0180 Congressional Streamlining It is very rare for a Shadow President to succeed an ousted Federal President; Zachary Hudson and Antonia Madison are the two most recent individuals to have achieved the Federal Presidency under these circumstances. In the event that a Federal President is no longer able to serve, the Vice President, who the President selects and appoints, takes over as Acting President. If the Vice President is likewise unavailable, then the Secretary of State is next in the line of succession. On May 26, 3301, both Federal President Jasmina Halsey and Vice President Ethan Naylor went missing with the disappearance of Starship One. Secretary of State Felicia Winters became the Acting President.Galnet - President Misses MeetingGalnet - Federal State of Emergency: Winters Declared Acting President Following a Vote of No Confidence on June 2, 3301, the still-missing Jasmina Halsey was removed from office and Shadow President Zachary Hudson was approved by Congress to succeed her as President of the Federation.Galnet - Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation Residence The White House in Olympus Village on Mars is the official place of residence for the President of the Federation.Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Respond to Discovery It has various facilities and staff that are available to the president. Press conferences and public statements are made there and it's used for formal dining, diplomatic reception, social events etc. Travel Starship One is the official designation of the personal vessel of the President of the Federation. Two Narwhal Liner luxury passenger vessels were used by the Federation in the capacity of Starship One. After a Starship One Narwhal was lost with former President Jasmina Halsey, the Narwhal Liners were replaced by two modified Farragut Battle Cruisers to meet the safety needs of President Zachary Hudson. They assumed the mantle of Starship One.Galnet News - Galactic News: Presidential Vessel Retired These ships serve as long distance travel for the president. The first vessel is the primary ship and the second a backup. Protection The Presidential Protection Detail are responsible for protecting the safety of the sitting President and the first family (spouse and any of their children). The Vice President of the Federation also has a protection detail. List of known Federal Presidents The complete list of Presidents is too numerous to mention here, so only those who made a name for themselves in intergalactic affairs are listed. List of known Vice Presidents References Category:Federation Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Federal key people